Set in Stone
by Heleentje
Summary: 'The first time she saw Johan – really saw him, not just felt him from inside a briefcase – she thought they'd made a mistake.' 20 facts on Amethyst Cat and the way she sees her world.


**Title****: **Set in Stone**  
**

**Author:** Heleentje

**Character(s)/Pairing:** Amethyst Cat

**Rating:** T

**Notes:**

1. Johan's old deck is a Walkure-deck that I created for a possible future fic.

2. In my headcanon, the age of the Gem Beasts follows the colors of the rainbow, with Ruby as the oldest and Amethyst (and later Rainbow dragon) as the youngest.

3. This fic was written for the lj community 20_kuribohs

**Warnings: **Vague spoilers for seasons three and four, one very brief mention of violence.

(For those of you waiting for SFSG, check my profile. I'm definitely not abandoning the story, but real life is doing everything it possibly can to stop me from working on it)

* * *

**Set in Stone**

1. The first time she saw Johan – really saw him, not just felt him from inside a briefcase – she thought they'd made a mistake. This boy, barely more than a child, with clothes that didn't quite fit him yet and a stance that betrayed how nervous he really was, couldn't be the one they'd been waiting for. But then Sapphire Pegasus moved aside and she finally got to look him in the eyes, and she knew: he'd be amazing.

2. She'd never expected to like Norway; there was too much snow and too much water for her to feel comfortable. Therefore it came as a complete surprise that after only a few weeks in Johan's company, she started calling it home.

3. One of the first duels she ever took part in was against a French girl who insisted on being called _la violette_. She knew how irritated Johan was even before he summoned her to the field; the girl was obnoxious and loud, with no respect whatsoever for either her cards or her opponents. It made her ashamed to be associated with the same color as this 'violet'. (And if she used a little more force than necessary to end the duel, that was no one's business but her own.)

4. One day, not long after they'd found Johan, Johan showed them his old deck. The spirits in it had gone to sleep until they were needed again, and she didn't need to look at his face to know that Johan dearly missed them.

5. "Rainbow Bridge Bifröst?" Cobalt Eagle asked, looking at the card Johan showed them. "Some things never change, do they?"

Johan laughed softly and tucked the card behind Walkure Erste. Amethyst Cat frowned. It wasn't that some things never changed, she decided. It was that destiny liked to be prepared.

6. Before Duel Academia, before Juudai and Rainbow Dragon and Yubel, Johan would sometimes talk about them as if they were all siblings, related by blood. He'd call her Kattja and say she had pink hair because their family was full of people with weird hair colors. No one ever pointed out just how genetically impossible it would be.

7. She liked Juudai; he made Johan happy and would protect him if it came down to it. Yet a small, selfish part deep inside her couldn't help but hate him every time she saw him; if Johan had never met him, he would have been safe, and the nightmares would have stayed away.

8. The first time Johan woke up shivering and drenched in sweat, Amethyst Cat wished they were back in one of those other dimensions, where she had a solid form and could cuddle up against him.

9. She cursed that wish when Johan finally told them that those other dimensions were exactly what he'd been dreaming about. She'd hoped he'd never have to experience what they'd gone through again.

10. Amethyst Cat understood perfectly well what had driven Yubel. She would even admit that she would've done the same if she had been in Yubel's place, and that perhaps, just perhaps, they were more similar than she would have liked.

11. However, that didn't change her resolve: she would not forgive Yubel. Even after Juudai had assured them all that Yubel wasn't evil, and that she wouldn't hurt Johan, she still couldn't bring herself to trust the person who'd hurt them all so much.

12. On her chest, right next to the large gemstone and invisible to anyone who didn't know it was there, ran a long, thin scar. Only two beings in the entire universe knew how it had come into existence: Amethyst Cat, the one who had to bear it, and Yubel, the one who had inflicted it.

13. For his sixteenth birthday, one of Johan's classmates gave him a pair of pink pajamas decorated with purple cats. He never wore them, but Amethyst knew they were always in his wardrobe, neatly ironed and carefully folded.

14. She couldn't remember their lives before their cards were made, and despite Rainbow Dragon's claims to the contrary, she wasn't even sure they'd actually existed as anything other than a gem stone.

15. Rainbow Dragon was younger than her, just like she was younger than Ruby, but when she looked into his eyes she saw the knowledge of centuries.

16. Of course, that didn't stop her from calling him her little brother.

17. When they made it back to Norway after the few months they'd spent at Duel Academia, she thought they could finally relax. She knew Johan missed Juudai, but as long as they were all safe and far away from different worlds and psychotic monsters, it felt like a small price to pay.

18. It wasn't to be, of course. The moment Johan heard that Juudai was in trouble, he called a taxi to the airport. It was utterly frustrating, but she hadn't expected anything less from Johan.

19. She was one of the youngest Gem Beasts - a fact Topaz Tiger never hesitated to remind her of - but she still felt like an older sister. It was a role she fell into easily, and when Ruby curled up against her after a particularly hard day, or Johan asked her for her opinion on something he'd heard, she always felt a stab of protective pride: these were her siblings, and no one would ever hurt them.

20. Not keeping that promise was her deepest regret.


End file.
